


Content

by ichikonohakko



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aromantic Asexual Kuroko, Gen, Male Friendship, Platonic Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5856883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichikonohakko/pseuds/ichikonohakko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko Tetsuya spent the Sunday of 31st January like any other ordinary day off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Content

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Kuroko! The concept I use to write this 'a perfectly ordinary day, even for a birthday'. I hope it gave you a feel of contentment like it did me.

The sound of alarm clock beeping made him furrow his eyebrows and wake up groggily. With still narrowed-eyes, he fumbled around the dark to find his clock only to read a 7:00 AM on a Sunday.

Why is he awake so early in the morning? There wasn’t any practice today because the Coach had told them to rest for this week. He shut his alarm down and went back to sleep with a groan. He deserved to sleep in today.

**.**

**.**

Rays of sunshine started peeking through the blinds and he had to shield his eyes reluctantly. But then he sat up his bed and stretched his body awake, Kuroko Tetsuya is ready to start the day.

The clock showed 10:03 AM on a Sunday, so he figured that he really _had_ sleep in late. Why didn’t his parents or grandma wake him up? Ah, yeah. Neighborhood association’s annual onsen trip. Tetsuya yawned rubbed the sleepiness out of his eyes. Sighing to himself, he took the sweater he had hung on his door knob and put it on. Although winter was already giving its way to spring, it still felt cold. He stretched himself for two minutes before heading downstairs. Maybe some hot chocolate is in order.

.

.

The TV was on, but the sound was his favorite classical piece. Not many people know that he was an avid enthusiast for classical music and not many people know about Tetsuya himself. He had friends, of course. But they are important friends that were connected to him through their passion for basketball. In other aspects? Tetsuya didn’t have many friends but he was content with his life.

Heifetz’s rendition of Beethoven’s Romance no. 2 was a longtime favorite of his, one introduced to him by his grandma. He hummed to the tune as he stirred the hot chocolate on his favorite black mug, one that dad crafted by himself in one of his business trip to Hokkaido. Tetsuya felt like it has been such a long time since his life revolved around something so little and insignificant such as stirring a mug of hot chocolate while listening to his favorite music. Everything had revolved around basketball in the last few months that he seemed to forget these little mundane moments that was his true happiness.

Heading over to the sofa, Tetsuya sighed in content. Nigou barked a few times from his cot and Tetsuya whistled to call him over. Nigou ran and jumped to the sofa, putting itself on Tetsuya’s lap and made him nearly spill his chocolate. But Tetsuya smiled as his dog nuzzled its muzzle to his lap and whined. He seemed content, too.

The morning was spent in silence and Tetsuya smiled.

.

.

The afternoon news is on and the clock read 12:00 PM. Tetsuya was dressed in a warm coat and he called Nigou to come so he could adjust its leash. But Nigou came with something else.

“Woof!”

“Do you want to play basketball with me?” Tetsuya asked with a chuckle as Nigou whined. The orange ball rolled towards him from Nigou’s place and Tetsuya decided to pick him up. “No practice does not mean no basketball game, huh? Fine then, let’s go.” Nigou looked visibly happy when Tetsuya picked up the ball. And they both went to pet-friendly grocery store near Kuroko household.

They shopped all the things he would need for lunch and dinner and Nigou’s meat. He felt like treating his pet to a nice old meal today.

.

.

He asked Nigou to stay with the groceries and went for a little shooting session on the nearby court. Nigou would bark every time he made a shoot and whine every time he missed one. It was fun and Tetsuya played until the sky began to turn orange. He sighed to himself. He’d skipped a meal then, no big deal. It was careless so he just needed to eat double the amount at dinner. He bought a modest portion of red meat and shitake mushrooms, after all, he would it later.

Nigou looked tired. So Tetsuya carried him with one hand as he used the other to carry his groceries. The walk home was quiet and it was colder now that he was sweaty.

Today was a good day. It was quiet and full of little things Tetsuya had forgotten about when he was dedicating his life to basketball.

.

.

When he got home, he was surprised to find it unlocked, and there was an unfamiliar pair of shoes on his foyer. Nigou growled and Tetsuya put down his dog and his groceries to reach for an umbrella near the door. It could be one of his family relatives, but it was better to be safe than sorry, after all.

His footsteps were light and soundless. He could hear a sound of water boiling from the kitchen and he gripped his hands tight on his umbrella handle.

Only to find someone utterly unexpected wearing his mom’s apron and a messy kitchen.

“Oh—hey, you still hid the key house in the--!”

Tetsuya pulled him into a hug, not caring if the other is uncomfortable or not. But he hugged him tight. The best friend he thought he had lost. The person who was such a key figure to his victory over his former captain, a key figure to his _life_. His light—his _sun_.

“You brought groceries, right? Let me cook them for you.”

.

.

The table was packed with food and Tetsuya was sitting on one of the chairs as a boy his age served him a beautiful chocolate cake with blue icings and blue candles on it. The words are sloppy, but it was still better than anything he could ever ask.

Then his sun began to sing. His voice wasn’t particularly beautiful, but it was cheerful and heartwarming and _sincere_. Tetsuya could hear his friend’s wishes underneath the lyrics. _Thank you for being born. I’m sorry. Thank you._ And it was enough.

Then he clapped his hands as Tetsuya blew the candles.

“Did you make a wish, Kuroko?”

He shook his head. After all, his wish had been granted already. Ogiwara Shigehiro is _here_ , beside him, and that is all he ever asked.

.

.

“You cook too much for two people, Ogiwara-kun.”

“I never said that I just invited two people.”

Their fingers linked together and Ogiwara-kun guided him into his own foyer. Nigou barked happily at the door and Ogiwara-kun had the warmest smile on his face.

He opened the door and the sound of confetti popped near both his ears and there was everyone, from his junior high teammates, high school teammates, and even his parents and grandma were there, holding a huge banner with his name inscribed on it.

_“Happy birthday, Kuroko!!”_

Even with the unmade bed, the forgotten black mug on the living room, and the messy kitchen. Kuroko Tetsuya had a tear on his face as he gave the biggest smile he ever had.

_I am glad that I was born today._

**Author's Note:**

> Hmmm to be honest, it I write this with a headcanon that 'Kuroko is aro-ace', but I think it was more of a subtext than blatantly shown so I'm sorry if it doesn't warrant the tag.


End file.
